Diablo quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Diablo. While there are separate voice files for the Lurkablo skin, they are unintelligible. Interactions ;Angels (Tyrael, Auriel Malthael Imperius) *"Bear witness to the power of terror, angel." *"Can you?" ;Lesser Evils (Azmodan Belial Andariel Duriel) *Obey me and follow! *The Prime Evils take no commands from you. ;Murky *"Try not to get stepped on." *"Oh, what an evil thing to say!" ; Nephalem (Johanna, Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) *"Do not become a liability, nephalem." *"I look forward to it." ;Prime Evils (Baal Mephisto) *"Come, brother! Our victory awaits!" *"This world will burn with our coming." Kills ;Angels (Tyrael, Auriel Malthael Imperius) *"It is inevitable, angel. All will be consumed by terror!" ;Lesser Evils (Azmodan Belial Andariel Duriel) *"Now we see why you are a Lesser Evil." ;Nephalem (Johanna, Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) *"Your gods abandon you, nephalem." ;Tychus *"Burning Hells, it's about time. (laughs)." ;Uther *"Perhaps you require more training, Uther." Clicked Normal *"Kneel before the Lord of Terror." *"The Prime Evils will consume this world!" *"Better to reign in the Burning Hells than serve in the High Heavens." Prime Evil *"It begins." *"Kneel before the Prime Evil." Humorous Normal *"Fear is not always an illusion." *"Only fools rush in where angels fear to tread." *"Let's make a deal." *"I have a splitting headache!" *"Soy maléfico." (Spanish: "I'm evil.") *"Teerts eht gnissorc erofeb syaw htob kool nerdlihc doog!" (Backwards: "Good children look both ways before crossing the street!") *"The Prime Evils can never be divided... Except by one. And evil." *"Ever heard the one about the warrior who thought he could put a soulstone in his head? It's an enthralling tale!" *"You know, I'm not such a bad guy, really. I'm just misunderstood." *"In the afterlife, you're headed for some serious strife." *"Is it hot in here? You know what, it's probably me." *"[http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=thats+a+very+nice+everything+you+have+there That's a nice soul you've got there. It'd be a shame if something happened to it!]" Prime Evil *"I am seven in one. Tathamet's fury." *"Terror comes in many forms. A child. A warrior. Even... A friend." (laughs) *"Sometimes three plus four equals one." *"Some days I dream of an inn in the countryside. Burning to the ground." *(Leah's voice): "Can anyone hear me? I need you. I need you to give into (Diablo's voice) terror. It's the only way." *"Perhaps I actually did need those hell rifts." *"Brevity is the soul of terror." *"Let your nightmares be nightmares. Do it!" *"No, the mouths on my shoulders do not speak." (Sound of wailing). "They do that!." (More wailing) "And they won't stop!" *"Fear tastes of chicken. Everything tastes like chicken." *"It's simple. The Prime Evils and the Lesser Evils combine to make the Prime Evil. Questions?" *(Said in reverse): "Reversing backwards messages is a waste of time. Trust me." *"My power seems limited in this... Nexus. No matter. All realms will burn before me." *"These days, I'm of seven minds about everything." Heroic Abilities *"Now you shall know my wrath!" *"Your fear betrays you!" *"All will be consumed by terror!" Category:Quotations